1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutter (cutting apparatus) that cuts an object of cutting and to a recorder (recording apparatus) including the cutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventional recorder including a cutter that uses a movable blade and a fixed blade. (See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-271204.)
FIGS. 1A and 1B are schematic diagrams illustrating part of a conventional cutter.
Referring to FIG. 1A, a platen roller 103 presses a sheet of paper 108 such as heat sensitive paper against a thermal head 104. The platen roller 103 rotates to draw the sheet of paper 108, on which the thermal head 104 performs printing.
Then, a movable blade 8 slides linearly to cut the sheet of paper 108. The sheet of paper 108 is cut by a fixed blade 106 and the sliding movable blade 8.